El pésimo día de Sorrento
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Sorrento sueña una canción y debido al abrupto despertar, cortesía de su jefe, la olvida. Cuando por fin logra recordar algo, no encuentra su flauta. Y cuando encuentra su flauta, bueno... El general de Sirena está convencido: los dioses lo odian.


**El pésimo día de Sorrento**

_Día 10 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 20. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿lograré encontrar la hoja con las preguntas guías para mi examen antes de que se me acabe el tiempo?_

* * *

**El pésimo día de Sorrento**

**Pilar del Atlántico Sur**

_03:00_

-Sorrento- lo llamó una voz mientras lo sacudían. –Sorrento.

El General se volteó y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sabanas intentando alejarse de quién quiera que fuese que lo estaba molestando.

-Sorrento- se escuchó más fuerte. Y los movimientos se volvieron más insistentes.

Sorrento soñaba con una hermosa pieza de música que sabía tendría que escribir cuando despertara o la olvidaría.

-¡Sorrento, con un demonio, te estoy llamando!- el gritó y el hecho de que lo patearan fuera de la cama no sólo lo despertaron sino que le hicieron olvidar la composición magistral en la que trabajada mientras soñaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó medio dormido, molesto y masajeándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado.

Distinguió la cara de Julián a pocos centímetros de la suya.

-No puedo dormir- dijo el Dios en un susurro.

-¿Para qué susurras si somos los únicos aquí?- el peli lila se levantó del piso y se acercó a su escritorio para sacar una partitura en blanco. Si se concentraba podría recordar por lo menos parte de su obra.

-No puedo dormir- repitió Julián, está vez con su voz normal.

-¿Y por eso me despiertas en medio de la noche?- Sorrento escribía notas musicales y las borraba ferozmente cuando se daba cuenta que no eran correctas.

-Es que… - el peli azul se acercó a su amigo y miró sobre su hombro. -¿Qué haces?

-Tenía una melodía en la cabeza mientras dormía e intento recordarla- Sorrento respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. -¿Qué querías?

-No era importante, ya que estás ocupado te dejo- y con eso se fue.

Sorrento arrugó la partitura arruinada y la arrojó a la basura. Volvió a acostarse y rezó a las musas que le recordaran la canción de su sueño.

* * *

_07:00_

Sorrento despertó con la alarma de su reloj. Había vuelto a soñar la canción pero el despertar abrupto había hecho que la olvidara.

Otra vez se sentó en su escritorio y escribió furiosamente los fragmento que lograba recordar. Tocaría esos y vería si el sonido le ayudaba a completarla. Quizás escuchar las notas en lugar de repetirlas en su cabeza ayudara a su memoria.

* * *

_09:00_

Después de una ducha y un buen desayuno Sorrento se dispuso a intentar recordar la canción. Fue hacia su armario, sacó el estuche de su flauta del único cajón con llave y lo abrió. Su flauta no estaba.

Respiró profundo y se dijo que debía haber un error. Quizás la había guardado en otro lado. Puso el pilar patas para arriba, recorrió cada habitación, cada rincón, miró dentro de cada grieta, incluso rompió parte del piso pero no estaba.

Su flauta no estaba.

* * *

**Templo Principal**

_12:30_

Sorrento entró al Templo Principal a almorzar con sus compañeros. Tenía el cabello revuelto y a Baian le pareció que le faltaban algunos mechones. Las sombras debajo de sus ojos eran más oscuras que el gran eclipse de Hades y tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Sorrento, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Io. Le preocupaba que quizás su escama le estuviera causando problemas como los que Scila le causó a él cuando extrañaba a Caribdis.

-Bien- respondió el flautista con aire ausente mientras se dejaba caer en su silla y se quedaba mirando su plato sin registrarlo.

-Buenos días a todos- Julián Solo, más fresco que una lechuga y con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro se sentó en la punta de la mesa y empezó a comer.

-Señor- llamó Isaak -¿sabe qué le pasa a Sorrento?

Julián levantó la mirada, la pata de pollo que estaba comiendo aún en su mano, y la dirigió hacia el mencionado. El peli azul notó la condición de su amigo y se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás estuvo levantado toda la noche componiendo- y siguió comiendo sin preocupaciones.

-Quizás- respondió Isaak no muy convencido. Por lo general cuando Sorrento se pasaba la noche escribiendo al otro día estaba rebosante de alegría y los molestaba hasta que accedían a escucharlo tocar.

* * *

**Pilar del Atlántico Sur**

_17:34_

Sorrento ya no sabía qué hacer. Había buscado por todo el mundo marino y no había encontrado su preciada flauta. Les había preguntado a todos y nadie la había visto.

Estaba nervioso y ante cualquier cosa reaccionaba con exageración. Tan mal estaba que Julián había notado su condición y le había ordenado que descansara.

Pero Sorrento no podía pegar un ojo. No podría dormir tranquilo, pensar tranquilo o respirar tranquilo hasta que encontrara su preciado instrumento. Era su vida, su forma de expresarse, y no tenerlo lo estaba enloqueciendo. Necesitaba tocar. Sus dedos dolían de la necesidad y nadie parecía entenderlo.

* * *

**Templo Principal**

_18:56_

Julián lo había llamado y le había pedido que se reunieran en el trono de Poseidón. Al llegar encontró a su jefe muy relajado y cabeceando.

-Ah, Sorrento. Encontré tu flauta- le dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó para darle un estuche nuevo.

Sorrento lo tomó con cuidado, casi como si fuera a desaparecer de sus manos. Lo abrió y ahí estaba. Su preciada flauta, lucia como nueva y él sólo quería abrazarla, besarla y atársela con una correa al cuello para no volver a perderla de su vista.

-¿Cómo?- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al fin podría tocar esa canción.

-Me acordé que la había tomado para que la revisaran y la pulieran. Además de que le hicieran un nuevo estuche a la medida.

Sorrento dejó la flauta dentro del estuche y lo apoyó con cuidado en el piso, lejos del camino.

-¿Sorrento?

Con los ojos escondidos detrás de su flequillo, el músico se lanzó contra su amigo.

* * *

**Pilar del Atlántico Sur**

_20:26_

Sorrento se acercaba a su pilar con una sonrisa. Tenía su flauta y ahora podría terminar la canción. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocar los fragmentos que había escrito y rellenar los espacios vacíos. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que tocando recordaría la canción.

La pareció extraño escuchar voces en su pilar. Al entrar a su habitación se encontró con todos sus compañeros. Estaban acostados panza abajo en el piso, dibujaban distraídamente sobre unos papeles y hacían carreras de barquitos de papel.

Se acercó más y descubrió que los papeles eran partituras.

Partituras escritas.

Partituras escritas que tenían la canción en la que estaba trabajando.

Partituras escritas que tenían la canción en la que estaba trabajando y ahora estaban arruinadas.

-¡¿Qué hacen?!

-Sorrento- al notar el estuche en sus manos sus amigos se alegraron –encontraste tu flauta.

-¿Qué. Hacen?- Sorrento apoyó el estuche sobre su escritorio. –Estuve trabajando en esas partituras desde la mañana. Iba a terminarlas ahora que encontré mi flauta.

Con los ojos cubiertos por su flequillo y un tic en su mandíbula, el general de Sirena se acercó con pasos lentos y calmados a sus compañeros, que salieron corriendo como si los persiguiera un monstruo marino.

Sorrento cayó de rodillas frente a los restos inservibles de sus partituras. Contuvo las lágrimas y se dedicó a acomodar el lugar para poder irse a dormir y dejar ese horrible día atrás.

* * *

_03:00_

Sorrento estaba soñando. Su hermosa canción estaba de regreso. Ahora sólo tenía que tener un tranquilo despertar para poder recordarla.

-¡Sorrento!- el gritó y la patada que lo arrojó de la cama arruinaron su lento despertar y se llevaron junto con el su hermosa melodía.

Levantó la vista y se encontró a Julián hecho un ovillo en SU cama y temblando.

-¡Tuve una pesadilla! ¿Me puedo quedar acá?

* * *

_Gracias por leer…_

_**Inspiración**__: Sorrento y su talento para la música, y el capitulo 14 de la primera temporada de Heroes._

_**Sorrento busca trabajo nuevo para alejarse de la manga de inadaptados que no saben apreciar su talento.**_

_**Le gustaría que su nuevo jefe aprecie su música y no lo despierte a las tres de la madrugada por una pesadilla o se lleve su instrumento sin consultarlo.**_

_**Si está interesado en contratarlo comuníquese al 0-800-sinfoniadelamuerte.**_

_Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

**_NOTA DE EXTREMA IMPORTANCIA!_**

_Se que dije (creo que lo dije) que actualizaría cada sábado, peeeeero (no me maten) con el asunto de la facultad, estoy empezando a tener problemas con los tiempos (y me estoy poniendo un poco haragana -la facultad drena mucha de mi energía-) por lo qué puede que algunas actualizaciones lleven más de una semana (no más de dos, eso se los aseguro) por lo que la cosa quedaría así._

_Cada sábado ó Sábado de por medio (dependiendo del tiempo que tenga)_

_Otra cosa (no tan importante pero ya que estoy...) el próximo fic será de Shingeki no Kyojin. Así que fans de SS, lo lamento pero quiero publicar esa historia. Si quieren pueden pasar a leerla de todos modos._

_Eso es todo!_

_Alhena (O Lena porque a veces olvido dónde es que va la h y tipeo cualquier cosa ;P)_


End file.
